A media transport module may be used as part of a media dispenser. One type of media transport module is a media presenter. A media presenter is that part of the dispenser that receives media from one or more pick units and presents the received media items to a customer.
Media dispensers require periodic maintenance to prevent media items jamming within the media dispenser. Even with periodic maintenance, media items still jam, causing the media dispenser to go out of service. When this happens, a service engineer is dispatched to remove the jammed media item and return the media dispenser to full operation.
It is expensive to have to dispatch a service engineer. Furthermore, the longer that a service engineer must spend to restore the media dispenser to full operation, the more expensive it is for the owner of the media dispenser.
The transport sections within a media dispenser are a common cause of media jams. Depending on the design of the transport sections, it may be difficult to access a jammed media item without taking apart the media dispenser.
It would be desirable to provide an improved media transport that obviates or mitigates one or more of the above problems or other problems associated with prior art media transports.